


Unending Love

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala and Daniel have a serious talk the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending Love

Vala lay contented, sprawled all over Daniel. He had at long last given in to her. She wasn't feeling victorious, however, or that she had finally worn him down. No, he had made love to her because he had serious feelings for her. 

The moment the phrase crossed her mind, she flashed back to the conversation the night before. In the heat of the moment, when Daniel kissed her, she had dismissed it as not important at the time. But now that they had reassured each other of their love in the most elemental way possible, Vala replayed it over and over in her mind. She wondered just where some of that anger and frustration had come from. She knew she had pushed him beyond the point where any other man would have broken, but he hadn't. At least not until she went straight to his belt.

"Daniel, can I ask you a question?" Vala asked softly.

"Every time you ask that I dread the question, but go ahead," Daniel sighed.

"Did you really mean it?" she inquired.

"Mean what?" Daniel was puzzled for a moment. Then he figured out what she was probably referring to-- but before he answered, he had to know which part she was curious about.

"Did you mean any of what you said to me? I mean, ranted at me," she asked, her voice barely audible in the darkness.

"Parts of it. A lot of it was what I wanted to say to you last year when you stuck us together. Some of it was a cover for my feelings. Some of it was sort of a test, to see if you'd just laugh it off or be melodramatic to try to mess with me. And part was my own insecurities," Daniel answered honestly. "I really do love you, Vala." He turned on his side and kissed her on the top of the head while tightening his arm around her.

Vala absorbed what he'd said. "Which was which?"

"I meant it when I said I was proud of you for proving me right by being trustworthy on a professional level. The comment about the personal level was a cover. I really haven't had a relationship since my wife, and I am very apprehensive of being hurt like that again. I was devastated when she was chosen, but held out hope that we could save her-- and when we didn't it was like I'd lost her all over again. Then there was my Ascension. Just before I died, I had been finally starting to think about maybe exploring a relationship with someone. But then I died and Ascended. When I came back with no memory and had to remember everything again, it ripped me apart. The first thing I remembered was Sha're, that I loved her. It wasn't until an hour later that I remembered she was dead and gone. So, in a way, I lost her three times, and that pain is almost more than I can bear. I don't want to feel that way-- that loss-- ever again."

Daniel paused before continuing. "So you'd really better not be messing with me."

"I'm not messing with you," Vala said before whispering, "I never have." 

"What?" Daniel exclaimed. "What about the time you snuck into my quarters during that whole bracelet debacle?"

"I told you the truth. Until you asked if I was messing with you. You asked, and I never answered that I was," Vala pointed out.

"Yes, you did," Daniel insisted.

"Do you remember exactly what I said?" Vala prompted.

"Yes. You said 'Is it working?' Oh," Daniel replied. "You didn't actually say you were messing with me."

"I wasn't, not till you asked. At that time I wasn't used to actually sharing my insecurities with anyone. I was actually surprised that I had told you, so I let you think it one more lie to get in your pants," Vala admitted. "The only time I have deliberately lied to you was when I stole the Prometheus."

Daniel pulled her even closer as Vala talked. He ran his hands along her back and sides for a moment to reassure himself that she was really here and that he wasn't just going crazy because of all the time on the ship. He kissed her softly and she returned it.

"I guess that's fair, because I lied to you on the Prometheus too," Daniel returned.

"I sort of figured out that you did at least know the command codes." Vala laughed.

"Oh, that wasn't the lie I was referring to, " Daniel answered.

"Oh?" Vala said, mildly curious. "What was?"

"I did actually look," Daniel said, sheepishly. 

Vala scooted back in his arms a little to look up into his eyes. She was partly horrified and partly amused. "I knew it."

"I had to look, to change your clothes without a lot awkwardness," Daniel defended himself. 

"Sure, I believe you," Vala teased as she kissed him.

He returned the kiss with such passion that soon they were both breathing heavily and moaning.

An hour later, Vala managed to get dressed and leave Daniel with a flirty wave. She walked out the door and nearly into Mitchell. She just smiled and continued on her way, making a note to tell Daniel about the look on Mitchell's face.


End file.
